A long term objective is to determine the role of Beta-lipoprotein and other lipoprotein genes in the transport of vitamin E, a powerful antioxidant, and whether endogenous hyperbetalipoproteinemia linked with lipoprotein genotypes is associated with genetically controlled impairment of the vitamin E delivery to the cell, and through this process accelerates biological aging. Using immunogenetically characterized swine herd as an animal model specific aims of this research project are: 1) determine concentrations and correlations between Beta-lipoproteins, cholesterol and vitamin E in sera of pigs carrying different lipoprotein genotypes at three immunogenetically defined loci; 2) determine distributions of Beta-lipoproteins, vitamin E and cholesterol in lipoprotein fractions derived from sera of pigs representing three levels of Beta-lipoproteins; 3) determine Alpha-tocopherol levels in sera and various tissues obtained from selected pigs belonging to high, intermediate and low lipoprotein level groups; and 4) determine the ratio of serum Alpha-tocopherol level to the tissue tocopherol level for each group and compare the ratios. Swine to be used to accomplish these aims will be selected from a group of 324 young and 76 adult pigs. Their sera samples will be tested first qualitatively with alloimmune precipitating reagents for the presence of 32 lipoprotein allotypes using the double immunodiffusion test in agar gel to determine lipoprotein genotypes. Sera from desired lipoprotein-type pigs will be tested for the Beta-lipoprotein content using isoimmune anti-swine apo-B reagent in the single immunodiffusion test. Cholesterol will be tested using an enzymatic method and the vitamin E content using HPLC method. Erythrocytes, serum and 14 different tissues will be collected from 36 pigs representing three groups, high, intermediate and low Beta-lipoproten levels. All samples will be used to determine the concentration of vitamin E, and cholesterol and Beta-lipoproteins only in sera using the same methods as indicated above.